ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Saest Federn
= Character Overview = Biography Saest Federn is a human male with amazing agility & speed. He was raised on Tatooine by a pair of cruel parents. At the young age of 5, his father (Sien Federn) murdered one of the people in his charge. There was only one witness. That witness was Saest. His parents blamed him for the death and turned him out of their house. They spread rumors of him having done things like this often, and because of that he has been a scavenger all his life. He has had to steal food and resources, and so learned/made his own version of Parkour (A.K.A. Free Running) to get away from where he stole anything, even if it means jumping out of tall building and jumping between balconies. One day, when Saest was 14, a Jedi Knight, Urnidel Elmdarray, came to Tatooine and Saest tried to steal some food from him. Urnidel caught him and asked him why he was trying to steal from him. Saest told his story and the Jedi had pity on him. Soon the connection between the two was like father and son. On Saest's 15th birthday Urnidel told him that he would teach him how to be a Jedi himself. Then Saest's parents heard of the Urnidel, and accused him of trying to hide a well known criminal. Soon they had all the inhabitants of the small town rallied against him and killed him. Saest took all of Urnidel's possessions and fled Tatooine. After the death of Urnidel, He became bitter and swore to kill his parents. All thought of becoming a Jedi left him, As the force was not strong enough to keep Urnidel form being killed. He is now a Force-thief and bounty-hunter. He has started a company named "Stab & Grab" which is a thief/assassin for hire company. He has no romantic involvements, however he is not afraid to enter one if it means more money. The habit to steal has become to strong for him to resist. He is bitter towards the entire universe for the wrong he has suffered. He will obey no master, and if he knew he could get away with it, he would break every rule he could. Force Powers :: Telekinesis :: Force lighting :: Telepathy :: Mind Trick :: Force Illusion Weapons and Armor Saest has come to own two suits of phric armor. He has a heavy suit, which he can only use ranged weapons in. It's main weakness is lightning, as the only way to see is through a complicated electrical system. He also has another suit that is light and flexible enough to wield lightsabers. He has 3 lightsabers: ::A "Shorto" green lightsaber, He always has this. ::A staff saber with green blades, This used to be Urnidel's. ::Another staff saber, this one has yellow blades. When they met, Urnidel gave this to Saest for him to defend himself for. Combat Styles Transportation Saest has had multiple means of transportation. Gennerally, he just steals an NPC ship and takes it where he wants to go. He may hang on to that ship for a while, or only one trip. UFRP Character Facts & Trivia Saest loves beer, wine, vodka, EtC. He often has drinking contests, and has never lost one. The secret to that, is that he has an implant that neutralizes all the mental effects of intoxication. Category: CharactersCategory:Males